brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Gameplay:FAQ
'Frequently Asked Questions' 1) Where do I obtain without using the Rare Summon Gate? (Alternately: Can I capture during the boss battle at ?) All units that begin at 3 Stars and above cannot be obtained except through the Rare Summon Gate. However, if the unit's base form is at 2 Stars, you can obtain it through the Honor Summon Gate. (Vargas, Selena, Lance, Eze, Atro, Magress, Zegar, Zephu, Lario, Weiss, Luna and Mifune can be obtained through the Honor Summon Gate) You can also capture some units, but only if they spawn on the field. For your reference, these are the locations and units you can capture: *Volcano Eldent - Phoenix of the Volcano - Zegar *Sacred Mt. Craylia - The Mountain-Dwelling Devil - Zephu *Blood Forest - The World Tree - Lario *Mt. Wistorea - The Raged Beast of Destruction - Advisor Weiss *Secluded Sanctuary - Conqueror of the Heavens - Luna *Cave of Malice - The Death-Beckoning Devil - Mifune 2) I am not regenerating Arena orbs! Why is this happening? What can I do? Did the game app crash while you were in the Arena? If this happens too often, the game will temporarily restrict your Arena Energy regeneration. You will have to wait a while for it to resume, or you can gain a level to restore your Arena Orbs. 3) What do I need to Evolve ? Please go to our Wiki's Unit Evolution List 4) Where can I get the recruit Zephu code? You may get a redemption code for your free Zephu here: http://goo.gl/WffaVN 5.) My game keeps crashing when I reach the stage! Are you using an iPod Touch or similar device? If your device has less than 512MB RAM, you will begin to crash as you play. Restart your device and regular intervals and close all other apps to save memory. You can also delete some files and free up 1GB or more of disk space if restarting does not help. 6.) Where can I get Diamonds without spending? You will earn diamonds after clearing the last stage in a Quest zone for the first time. That means that you can obtain 8 Diamonds from Mistral, 7 Diamonds from Morgan and 7 Diamonds from St. Lamia. You can also earn a Diamond the first time you complete the Metal Parade, and every three Arena ranks starting at Novice. (Total of 9 Diamonds you can obtain from Arena Ranks) 7.) How do I trigger a Great Success or a Super Success? Why do my units earn EXP at different rates? By fusing a unit with the same Element as the Base unit, you will gain a 50% EXP bonus. Great- and Super-Success happens randomly; there is no way to 'trigger' it. Just fuse five units with the same element as your Base unit, and pray for the best! 8.) How do I level up my Brave Burst? When you fuse units with the same type of Brave Burst as your Base unit, there is a chance to earn a Burst Level Up. You can check your Brave Burst type on the unit's status screen (View Unit) The three kinds of Brave Bursts are: *'Damage (x Combo Elemental Attack on...)' *'Healing (Recovers HP for All Allies)' *'Support (Boosts all Allies' )' 9.) Where do I find ? Rare Crafting materials appear randomly in the Event - http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Weekly_Events#Friday Hostile Relics dungeons . Here are the dungeons that drop the item you need: *The Wandering Spirit Lv. 2 - Guardian Eye, Blood Pelt *The Wandering Spirit Lv. 3 - Worn Fang 10.) When is the next Metal Parade going to take place? Keep an eye out for news on the Metal Parade on our Facebook page! 11.) Can I capture Juggernaut? No. Same with Demon Abaddon and Creator Maxwell. For news and updates, Like us on Facebook now!